


Have I Told You I Loved You?

by Saturn_Atlas



Series: Short  angsty Roceit au [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst??, Gen, Human AU, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, i cant write angst, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Atlas/pseuds/Saturn_Atlas
Summary: Roman meets his brother's friend, Dee.Roman falls in love with him.He wants to confess.
Relationships: Roceit, Roman Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Short  angsty Roceit au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768315
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Have I Told You I Loved You?

**Author's Note:**

> i cant write angst but this was a tumblr prompt.

“Have I ever told you how I fell in love with you?”

Roman met him when he was visiting his brother, Remus. The moment Roman laid eyes on him, he thought he was snarky and rude. How that would change.

Roman had originally gone to visit his brother to practice for his upcoming school play. It was not Roman’s first theater performance, he was really good at memorizing lines, still, he was nervous. 

Roman wore a red and white varsity jacket with black skinny jeans. He also wore several multicolored bracelets.

When he arrived at Remus’ house, Remus’ friend was there. He was wearing a black beanie, black and gold zip-up sweater, with a gray turtleneck underneath. He also had what seemed to be a burn scar covering half his face and neck. He was quite handsome, by Roman's standards. 

Remus said his name was Dee.

Even though his looks were nice, his personality seemed the opposite. The first thing he said to Roman was a sarcastic comment about his bracelets. Roman looked very offended before replying with a snarky comment. 

Remus insisted later, that, that meant he liked Roman. Remus said Dee usually just blatantly ignored people unless it benefits him to talk to them. 

Roman wasn't very convinced.

After Remus had helped Roman practice for a bit, Remus asked if Roman wanted to have a sleepover, saying ‘it will be so much fun!’. 

Even though Roman wasn't too fond of Dee, he agreed. It was his brother, and he rarely got to see Remus.

They ended up having a Disney and Pixar movie marathon. Roman was a die-hard Disney fan. When Remus had always liked Pixar more. It ended with a debate on which was better. Surprisingly Dee sided with Roman, much to Remus’ and Roman's surprise. Dee was actually really good at winning debates. 

After that night, Roman’s views on Dee changed a bit. Surely, a Disney fan could never be that bad.

Roman saw Dee a few more times after that. It started off as insulting each other but soon changed into just witty banter. Roman grow excited every time he went to see his brother. Mainly because he knew it was likely Dee would be there. 

Poor Roman, he loved so easily.

As Roman’s performance started to get closer, his friendship with Dee did too. Roman had asked Dee for his number and they now hangout, almost all the time. In that short amount of time, they become really close friends.

Though Remus noticed the way Roman looked at Dee. it wasn't in a Friend way, it was more of a ‘your so amazing and I love everything you do’ kind of way. Obviously, Roman and dee were oblivious to this. Even though it was becoming kind of obvious.

A week before Roman’s play, he asked Dee to come see it. Remus was already going, being his brother and all. It Romans surprise Dee said yes.

The day of the play, Roman didn't see Dee at all, to busy getting ready. Just before the play started Roman looked into the crowd to see if he could find De and his brother. Roman’s eyes locked for a brief second before Roman was called back behind the curtains.  
Roman was super nervous and happy at the same time. On one hand, he was about to perform in front of the whole school, and sorta his crush. On the other hand, he had gotten Dee to agree to come. 

The show went really well, Roman thought.

They all met up after at Remus’ house. When roman got there, they were both praising the performance. Roman felt all giddy. They planned on having another movie night. With lots of candy and popcorn this time.  
After the first couple of movies, Remus fell asleep. So Dee and Roman picked him up and carried him to his room.

Now that they were alone, Dee spoke up, “Y’know Roman, you're an outstanding actor. It was a wonderful performance. Thank you for inviting me.”. Dee had such a real and genuine smile on his face. Roman started to tear up, then abruptly pulled Dee into a bear hug. 

“I should be thanking you, for just coming.” Roman looked up, a soft smile on his face too.

They ended up falling asleep soon after that. The tv still playing movies all into the morning. 

Remus woke up first, he could help but pause to look at Roman and dee cuddled up on the couch. 

When Roman and Dee woke up, Remus had already made breakfast. He made Toast and Scrambled eggs. How he didn't burn the apartment down, no one knows. 

Roman was quite flustered, having just cuddled his crush all night long. Remus noticed and subtle teased him. Well, he tried to be subtle, but Dee probably took it as Remus just joking around. Just being Remus.

They didn't see each other for a bit after that. Roman still had more shows. They just hadn't had the time.

Well they were apart Roman had realized, he may or may not be in love with Dee. Dee was so much more different after you got to know him. He was caring, sarcastic, a bit short-tempered, but he always listened and cared about his friends. 

The next couple of times they saw each other, their banter had turned into flirting. Roman thought he might have a chance. That may be his feelings were reciprocated. With that Roman asked Dee out, to go stargazing. Dee happily agreed.

Roman was going to confuse.

The last time they saw each other before they went out, they were complimenting and flirting every second. Even though Remus was there, he seemed to be left to the side. He didn't mind for that day though. 

Everything was going great. 

The day their ‘date’ was planned, roman got up early to anxious to sleep. Roman had everything planned out. He had the perfect spot picked out, in a secluded area, by a ledge. Roman had food, blankets, pillows and of course, music. Dee and Roman going to met there.

Dee was late, very late. That was very unlike him. Roman thought he might have ditched him, but Dee wouldn't do that. Something must have happened.  
Roman was about to text him when he got a call from Remus.

“What is it, Remus?’

‘Dee was in a car accident!”

Roman gasped just loud enough for Remus to hear.

“Is he going to be alright!”

Roman could hear Remus start to cry. It was his best friend in the hospital after all.

“I-I don't know.” 

“Which hospital, I'm on my way.”

“*hic* the one behind the dentist office…”

“Okay, I'm on my way.”

Roman ended the call. He drives as fast as he ever had. His mind was racing faster though. Was dee going to be alright?

When Roman got there, Remus was already sobbing in the waiting room. Roman held his twin and cried with him.

They waited hours before a doctor updated them. They didn't like what they heard. 

“I'm sorry, but your friend didn't make it,”

Those words hit like a bus, Dee was gone.

“And I never got to tell you when you were alive, but, I love you.”

(I know, I love you too.)


End file.
